1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing, and more specifically to novel contact structures and their method of fabrication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Well-recognized improvements in performance, functionality and economy of manufacture have led to integrated circuit designs at extreme levels of device density and reduced size of electronic structures and conductive interconnections between them. As integrated circuits become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes dependent not only on the transistor but also on the interconnecting pattern.
Historically, continuous performance enhancement of integrated circuit design has been dictated by the advancement of optical photolithography tools and photoresist materials. However, as CMOS device size progresses further into the nano-sized regime, the associated cost of these new tools and materials can be prohibitive. And in addition to economic constraints, scaling is also quickly approaching constraints of device materials and design. Fundamental physical limits such as gate oxide leakage and source/drain extension resistance make continued minimization difficult to maintain.
Accordingly, researchers have actively sought out methods other than scaling to increase device performance. For example, researchers have increased device performance with implementation of silicon-on-insulator substrates, high-k gate dielectrics, and metal gates. Researchers have also investigated mobility enhancement in strained silicon as a method to improve CMOS performance. One proposed method has been to globally strain the silicon channel with a silicon-germanium virtual substrate. However, silicon-germanium virtual substrates are costly to manufacture. Another proposed method has been to locally strain the silicon channel with selectively deposited lattice-mismatched source and drain regions.
At present, most CMOS circuit manufacturers employ a contact via hole plug for connecting one terminal of a CMOS component to a metallic interconnect layer. Two advantages of the tungsten via hole plug over other materials are that tungsten may be deposited by CVD and also tungsten has relatively low electromigration into the surrounding silicon. However, tungsten also has a relatively high resistivity compared to metals typically employed in interconnect layers, such as copper. Accordingly, while tungsten is a favorable material for via hole plugs, its lateral resistance makes tungsten unfavorable as an interconnect metal. Thus, there remains a need for an integrated contact structure that both can increase device speed without adding additional steps and/or cost to manufacture, and also function as an interconnect layer without-unfavorable lateral resistance.